Girls Do It Better Part 1
----- Landing Pad A large area of ground has been flattened out and filled with thickly poured ferrocrete; yellow lines and blinking lights mark off landing pads, taxi lanes, and runways. A large building that serves as the small spaceport's terminal sits at the edge of the area, opposite the tall flight traffic control tower. Service crews stand by to help people through the decontamination corridor. To the west, far past the outskirts of the spaceport, lies the blunt Stubtooth Mountains. ----- Rillitan is sitting just outside the Jackal, waiting on the packing crate that has been there for a while now, he stares at the ramp, waiting for 'the kid' to come out. Swiftfoot pads down the ramp of the aforementioned freighter, scratching absently behind one ear. She quirks an eyeridge as she spots the Timonae, situated at the bottom of the ramp as he is, and blinks. "Afterrnoon," she offers, her tail swishing absently. Rillitan nods back to the Demarian with a happy smile, "Howdy." he calls across before leaning back slightly and staring at Swiftfoot instead, "Seen Butcher today?" Tiana wanders in from... somewhere, seems she's lost her brother -again-. Recognizing Swiftfoot from yesterday she waves with a smile. Swiftfoot tilts her head to the side quizzically, quirking an eyeridge at Rillitan. "What's up with you? You've been all happy and stuff lately. When we left, you werre the posterr boy forr apathy." She chuckles softly, and offers a sheepish grin, shrugging slightly. "Well, whateverr, I can't say that I mind the change." The orange-furred Demarian looks up at the wave, flicking her tail at Tiana in an answering greeting. "I'm still buzzing from that free clinic.." he snorts, shaking a head, "My health aint been so good in a while." Rillitan looks across to Tiana with a light curious stare. Tiana looks to Rillitan, equally curious about him, if not more so. To Swiftfoot she inquires, "Have you seen Malion?" Swiftfoot blinks and flicks an ear. After a moment, she nods. "Gotcha. Well, to answerr yourr question, I haven't seen him. He comes and goes as he pleases, meh? Kind of like my crrew," the Demarian explains, with a soft snort. She turns and blinks again, this time down at Tiana. "I haven't seen him, no. He kind of comes and goes as... yeah. Same as the last one." The orange-furred pilot chuckles, and shakes her head just a bit. Butcher bounds in from the decon corridor, heading towards the Jackal "He's on Ungstir at the moment. He's coming here with the AES tonight, last I checked." he fields, helpfully, before turning his gaze across to Butcher and narrowing his eyes slightly, he slinks off the crate and walks across to intercept his 'padawan.' "Ok, thanks..uh, who are you again?" She asks. Looking to Swifty she grins, "I'm always loosing my brother some where or other it seems." Swiftfoot flicks an ear, and tilts her head to the side quizzically. "AES is coming herre tonight? Hrr. I wonderr what that's all about," she muses, tapping absently at her chin with one paw, her eyes following Rillitan as he moves toward the kid. The felinoid then turns to Tiana, and smiles down at her. "I misplace memberrs of my crrew with alarrming frrequency, including my significant otherr, so don't feel too bad. They can take carre of themselves, and I'm surre he can too. He handled himself quite well the last time I saw him fight, meh?" "Rillitan." the timonae replies to Malions sister if it was directed at him, then he focuses on the younger of them all, "Hey Butch. You keep running off on me." Rillitan frowns, "How am I supposed to teach you if you won't be patient and stick with me.. Hm?" he crosses his arms. Tiana grins, "Nice to meet you Rillitan! I'm Tiana-Maria." She replies before directing her words to Swifty once more, "I've never seen him fight actually." Butcher glances between the few near the Jackal? and shrugs, heading to sit down near the ramp Rillitan takes a step up to Butcher and goes to grab him around the shoulderbone in a firm grip, ignoring Tiana for the moment. Swiftfoot blinks, tilting her head to the side and eyeing the Sivadian. "Hey, kid, I think Rrill is trrying to talk to you, meh?" she inquires, pointing at the Timonae. The Demarian flicks an ear, and shifts her gaze down to Tiana again. "Meh, we got into a little scuffle at the Rrockhopperr on Ungstirr. A couple of weeks ago, now. It's kind of a rrough place, so it's not like that kind of thing is rrarre." Tiana nods, scratching at the back of her head nervously, "See.. this is why I need Mal Mal around...I'm not good at fighting at all." She seems embarrased about this for some reason. Butcher lifts a brow "I am patient. Patience is a virtue, my friend" He states and leans on the ramp "But you are never around... Sides, i've grown lonely of the ship Jackal.. and" He states, casting a look at Swifty "If it is alright with her... I think I may just .. stay." Rillitan snorts, "Neither is Mal-mal." he says rather offly, "At least.. He seems to think he needs lessons wi' me." Rillitan turns back to Butcher before sneering slightly, "You're running off with that lot? Kid you're wasting my time here. I don't mind training you but you have to stay near the fucking apartment.. Now this? You're giving up.. eh?" "'That lot'? Hey, I rresemble that rremarrk," Swiftfoot calls out to Rillitan, grinning wryly. Her expression grows more serious, however, as she eyes Butcher. "Kid, you said you wanted to learrn to fight. What happened to that?" The felinoid blinks, seemingly genuinely confused as one ear slides halfway back. "I can't teach you the firrst thing about fighting, cause you arren't quite equipped the same way I am, meh?" Butcher nods a little "Just so damn boring. He ain't never around. I get up, he gone." He states lightly. Tiana turns to look at Rillitan better, jade eyes sweeping over him from head to toe, "Well, "She remarks, "I'm sure he's better at it than I am at least." Rillitan raises an eyebrow, looking down to the kid with a confused look, "You -get up-?" he asks, sounding mock confused, "Butch, I go out and train in the morning.. And so should -you-, but I can't get you out of bed for shit." he chuckles dryly, looking Tiana up and down before shaking his head, "Not by much, I wouldn't imagine. Still." he just shakes his head again. Butcher growls lowly, standing "You take that back!" He states harshly Swiftfoot blinks and looks from Rillitan, to Tiana, to Butcher, then back again, chuckling softly. "I don't put much stock in getting up earrly, myself. But then, look who's the fighterr, and who's not, meh?" She grins mischeviously, and drops to all fours, crouching comfortably down next to Talia, her eyes still on the Timonae. The tip of the Demarian's tail flicks erratically. Tiana sits down on the ground, cross-legged, sights yet set upon Rill, "I've never even been in a real fight, just a few play ones from when I was in school." She shrugs. Silvereye steps out of the militia hangar in the process of stowing a datapadd into his jacket. The Battleclaw looks up, scanning the landing pad for a few moments. Rillitan turns his gaze down to Butcher wryly, ignoring his exclamation, "Butcher.. You have to make a choice, cos I won't be on the Jackal." he looks across to Swiftfoot, "Now there's plenty of things Swift could teach you, aint none of them what you've been studying though." He then looks up to Tiana with a complacent shrug, "Ain't much different, only you end up with bruises in real fights.." Butcher snort slightly, head shaking "I've missed the Jackal too much, and Tiger and Swifty...." He states, lowering his eyes. Swiftfoot snorts softly, but doesn't reply to Rillitan's comment, instead looking over toward the militia hangar, and catching sight of the Battleclaw. She flicks her tail in a greeting as she does so, then blinks down at Tiana again. "You don't want to be in one, meh? I got lucky, nobody hit me back, but luck was all it was." Tiana tilts her head slightly to Rill but forgoes a verbal reply instead speaking to Swifty, "Naw I don't really no, just.. I can imagine I won't be able to avoid it sometimes. Especially wanting to get into doing Private investigations." Silvereye flicks his tail back towards Swiftfoot as she acknowledges him. The Battleclaw slips his paws into his jacket pockets and turns towards her and the others. "Hey." He greets the group, looking between the faces. Rillitan grins a little, listening to Tiana before hiding whatever he found humerous with a serious look to Butcher, "Alright then. You're training is over when you leave." he puts his hands in his pockets, a look of annoyance overtakes his expression. Swiftfoot smiles at the Battleclaw, and flicks an ear. "Afterrnoon, chief. What's up?" She blinks down at Tiana, then. "Hrr. Sounds like a dangerrous line of worrk therre, meh?" The Demarian quirks an eyeridge at Rillitan and Butcher, not saying anything to either of them for the moment. Butcher frowns "I'll be in town" he states and stalks off Airy comes sauntering out of the shuttleport, a bag thrown over her shoulder, but no overnight gear this time. She hums quitely under her breath, heading vaguely in the direction of the Jackal. Silvereye glances at Butcher as he disappears, shrugging slightly before he looks back to Swiftfoot. "Not a whole lot. Just wrapping up some stuff from this morning." the Battleclaw replies. "How about you?" He extends the question to the others by looking around. Tiana idly brushes her hair back, the same shade of chestnut as Mal's was, "Yeah.. it can be but both my foster parents are PI's and what they taught me was much more interesting than anything I learned in school." She inclines her head slightly to Silvereye before resuming her speech, "Mal Mal said he would teach me to use a pistol but again, I keep loosing him." Rillitan lets the boy leave, muttering something to himself before turning back to the ongoing conversation, "A private eye, huh?" he raises an eyebrow to Tiana with a confident smirk, arms cross over his chest, "Ain't an easy job. That." he says, background noise. Swiftfoot nods at Silvereye, and shrugs vaguely. "Just hanging out on the landing pad, meh? Nothing illegal to see herre," she quips, grinning. She turns and blinks at Tiana, flicking an ear. "I can teach you to shoot a pistol. You point the barrel at the otherr guy, and you pull the trriggerr, meh?" The Demarian chuckles, and winks. "Naw, serriously, I could teach you if you can't find him. I'm surre he'll be back eventually, though." Airy stops as she notes the small crowd, and a dark glower crosses her face. "You!" She exclaims in what could rightly be called a supremely pissed voice. She stomps over and gives Rillitan a resounding smack on the side of the head. "Why didn't you TELL me you were hurt? I had to find out from STARCHASER." Tiana chuckles grinning to Swifty, "That's be keen if you would." She looks up to Rill, her grin gaining a crooked tilt, "Yeah.. I can't imagine it would be but it seems to be the only job that holds my interest." Silvereye nods slowly to Tiana. "Yeah. Not hard at all to learn how to use a pistol competently." He pauses when Airy approaches, quirking a brow and watching as she tries to lay the smack down on him. "Siblings." "I teach all aspects of self defense." the Timonae adds after Swiftfoot, "Professionally." an addition, as if it boosted his claim slightly, which it might. For a moment, he seems smug, then SMACK back to reality! He turns, looking sour at Airy, lips pulling in, "You wouldn't have had none-of it. Told me yourself." Swiftfoot blinks owlishly at the pair, both eyeridges going up in surprise. After a moment of recovery, however, she chuckles. "Ah, yes. I rrememberr fondly chasing my litterrmates thrrough the house, absolutely terrorizing them because I was fasterr on my feet." The Demarian shakes her head, and smiles wistfully. "That doesn't mean..." Airy continues with another attempted thwap, "That you can get away with not telling me shit! I'm your fucking sister. Just do what I tell you and don't keep bringing up what I SAID!" She adds, a triumphant bit of illogicality. "If you go off and get yourself killed or something I will...I will beat up your fucking corpse!" With that, she adds another resounding smack with the back of her hand. Tiana eyes Airy, a hand going over her mouth as she snickers. Amusement ebbing she beams cheekily to Rill, "I'd love to be your student if you'll have me." Silvereye grins at Rillitan's beating and the words that are coming from Airy and Swiftfoot. "It's times like this that make me happy I don't have a brother and a sister. Altheor knows they probably would've taken me to task worse than this." "Well I -ain't- dead, am I?" he retorts back with a sneer, "Lemme alone you squib!" with a casual flick, Rillitan pushes Airy back slightly before looking at Tiana with a hopeless expression, he nods, "I'll have to talk la..." he bunches up his lips a moment before wagging a hand forcefully in Airenei's face, "Gerrof!" he moans, failing miserably at upholding his hardman image. Swiftfoot sighs morosely, lost in thought for a few moments, then blinks and quirks an eyeridge at the quick motion from Rillitan. She snorts and shakes her head. "Yep. Just as bad as we werre." The Demarian chuckles softly, continuing to watch the two Timonae making a scene, with mild interest. "Say you're sorry!" Airy bellows, rather unladylike, the smaller female Timonae biting down on the hand in her face and launching herself at Rillitan, knocking him to the ground. She releases his hand and proceeds to poke him relentlessly, getting him in the gut. "Quit showing off and say you're sorry!" Tiana clamps both hands over her mouth, snorting quietly as she tries to keep from laughing too much. Rillitan yelps slightly as his sister seems to develop extraodinary strength, he's taken backwards and pinned on the floor, a strange gurgle of pain and laughter escaping with what breath he has left, "SORRY." he growls, winded, "GET OFF." Silvereye slowly shakes his head but can't help allowing a small grin to cross his features as Rillitan seems to be laughing along with his treatment. "This is the healthy way to do it." The Battleclaw remarks. "None of that therapy or talking stuff. Sometimes you just need a good fight." Swiftfoot stifles a laugh with both paws, her golden eyes bright with amusement. Her long tail sweeps from side to side for a few moments, before she removes the paws carefully from her muzzle. "Demarr, rremind me not to mess with Airry. She'll kick my furry tail frrom herre to Tomin Korra," the Demarian quips, a chuckle escaping her despite her best efforts. Airy grins triumphantly from her perch atop her brother, raises both fists in a victory salute, then hops to her feet. "I kicked your a-aaass." She says mockingly down to Rill, then offers him a hand up. "Never underestimate the artist who uses a welding torch more than a paintbrush." Tiana takes a deep breath as she lowers her hand, the young woman's face beet red. Jade eyes flicker to rest upon Rill, martian grinning broadly. Rillitan leans forward, ignoring the offer from Airy for the moment as he lifts his shirt, wincing. His stomach is purple and black around one of his left ribs, he shakes his head and pushes himself upright onto his feet, "I'm gonna shove one of your damn creations -up somewhere- where they'll be appreciated, next." he smirks back to Airy, "At least they'll be right at home, with all the other 'shit' up there." he steps away from her, just in case. Silvereye ooos, nudging Swiftfoot. "Altheor's Teeth...He insulted her art. He's a dead man." Swiftfoot blinks, apparently speechless for the moment. Her ears flick absently, and eventually she nods at the Battleclaw. "Man, and I thought -I- said some insulting things to herr. That takes the cake." The orange-furred Demarian blinks at the other felinoid, then. "But I agrree. He's so dead. And then, she'll beat up his corrpse, like she said." "Yah, shut up. My work bailed you out of jail. Would you like to go back there?" Airy inquires sweetly, tipping back her hat. "Cause I'm sure we could arrange that. I know you -love- the catering." She smirks right back, keeping her cool for the moment. Touche, it seems, and Rillitan remains quiet - still wearing his faded smirk. He takes a PDA out of one of his compartments before tapping out some commands. Silvereye nods to Swiftfoot. "Right." He steps forward, holding out an arm out to Airenei and one to Rillitan. "Alright. Now that we've gotten all of that out of our systems let's cool it for a moment." The Battleclaw pauses. "Seriously. It's a hell of a lot of paperwork if someone gets killed." Swiftfoot chuckles, nodding vaguely in the Battleclaw's direction. "All right, as much fun as this is, I have a couple of things to look overr beforre ourr little jaunt tomorrow, meh?" She flicks her ears to Silvereye, and waves a paw vaguely at the rest of the gathering on the landing pad. "I'll catch you guys laterr, meh?" She turns and pads up the boarding ramp of the Jackal. Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic Demarian logs